fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: Rebirth
Final Fantasy: Rebirth is a game created by BreakfastSquad and Square Enix and published by Fantendo for the Nintendo Switch. FF: Rebirth is a remake of the original Final Fantasy. Classes * The Black Mage '''is an expert in dark magic such as Fire, Quake, and Death. Like the White Mage, he is not very good at fighting, but can use daggers as weapons. Becomes the '''Black Wizard '''later in the game, who can cast high-level dark magic spells such as Flare, one of two attacks that retains full effectiveness on Chaos. * The '''Warrior '''is an expert at swordsmanship, and cannot use magic. The Warrior has the most HP out of all the classes and has access to the most valuable weapons and armor at the time. Becomes the '''Knight '''later in the game, who can equip even higher level weapons and armor and can cast low-level white magic. * The '''Monk '''is an expert at martial arts who is better off empty-handed, but can also wield Nunchucka, and the most basic of staves. Does large damage in combat, but cannot wear more powerful armor. Becomes the '''Master '''later in the game. A team of four Masters can easily defeat Chaos, the final boss. * The '''Thief '''is an expert at evasion and accuracy, who does not have many weapons or armor for him, but greater agility and luck (The ability to escape battle.). Becomes the '''Ninja '''later in the game. The Ninja can use most weapons and armor, and lots of black magic. * The '''Red Mage '''is a jack-of-all-trades who can use both mediocre black and white magic. He has similar Attack power, but not as much, as the Warrior. Becomes the '''Red Wizard '''later in the game. * The '''White Mage '''is like the Black Mage, but has a support role instead. Can cast healing or enchanting spells to heal or enchant her team or herself. She isn't good at fighting, like the Black Mage, but can use hammers to fight. Becomes the '''White Wizard '''later in the game, who can cast Holy, the weaker of two spells which retains full effectiveness against Chaos. Randomized Names '''Warrior: * Cloud (FFVII Character) * Fighter (FFI Class) * Bartz (FFV Character) * Sephiroth (FFVII Character) Black Mage: * Wizardington (8BT Character) * Nightmare (Original Name) * Magus (FFIII Class/Chrono Trigger Character) * Edrick (Dragonquest Character) White Mage: * Lenna (FFV Character) * Sarah (FFI Character) * Marle (Chrono Trigger Character) * Rosa (FFIV Character) Thief: * Steve (FFI Character) * Sarda (FFI Character) * Sadda (FFI Character) * Shinryu (FFI+II:DoS Character) Monk: * Astos (FFI Character) * Bahamut (FFI Character) * Cid (FFII Character) * Deumion (FFII Character) Red Mage: * Firion (FFII Character) * Guy (FFII Character) * Josef (FFII Character) * Minwu (FFII Character) Easter Eggs * Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII is in the game, replacing Link and Edrick's names on the grave in Elfhiem. * If one looks closely at the garland battle sprite, they can see an Imp coming out from behind him. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:Final Fantasy (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Final Fantasy Games